The Sound Of Drums
Midnight is at hand here at our humble little apartment I´ve just come home recently after having great time with my wife tonight It was amazing to see how you partook in the annual talent show at Rainforest District´s best theater You won the first prize there this time, not bad for Sahara Square´s only rabbit belly dancer After you got your medal, we celebrated by having a nice candlelight dinner today However, you told me that you were saving the best for the last, for my eyes only Sitting here by the fireside, I wonder what that is as the night is late When I´m suddenly interrupted by the sound of a bewitching tune It´s Oriental music with drums that sound so atmospheric and enticing As the song begins, I see the translucent curtains of our living room parting Slowly and gracefully, Judy herself enters the room Shrouded by lovely gauze and sequins, you wouldn´t look out of place in a harem I love how much your tiny red bra and hip scarf highlight your attractive hourglass figure From your soft paws to your feet and forehead, you´ve got gold jewelry everywhere With a confident and sultry look on your face, you start dancing I can tell how pumped up you feel as the music keeps playing The dance already looks better than your routine today, except now you´re doing it just for me It´s your way of thanking me for rooting for you and admiring your performance there With your paws placed on your head, you swing your butt temptingly Both the drums in the song and my heart are pounding so loudly I see your gray fur and perfect body in all their glory as you give me a wink To me, you represent feminine beauty and charm at its peak A girl with your heart, wit and looks is someone most mammals can only dream of Words cannot describe how glad I am to have you as my wife Clutching a veil in your paws, you move them in almost a hypnotic fashion Both your moves and the music fill me with such an indescribable emotion I can tell you had planned this one of a kind performance beforehand The more you move closer to me, the more slyly you smile at your husband As the drum solo gets faster, the curvy bunny does the same while gyrating those wide hips Showing how flexible your body really is You drop the veil on the floor while you approach your sweetheart Right before laying down on the ground a bit With your hands on your waist and your eyes on me, you wriggle a little there teasingly You´re still so energetic tonight even after the big performance you did previously Cuteness and sexiness go hand in hand with you, nobody can deny it The music nears its end as you rise back on your feet As expected, the scantily-clad rabbit does a great job with the last notes Moving your chest back and forth while swaying your arms and legs This whole special performance you´ve done is nothing short of amazing Especially with your new song which created an atmosphere most enchanting Waving your paws and belly, you look me in the eyes You´ve come very close to me as the music ends Even though the song ended, I can still hear it in my head And you still move seductively in front of your beloved You´re as close to me as one can get, with your body nestled against mine I can feel the tassels on your bra touch my chest as we´re locked in an embrace You kiss me even before I have a chance for an applause With me kissing you back on your lovely lips, I guess this will suffice Judy, I really appreciate your passion and when it pays off, no matter where you dance Winning the hearts of all the mammals in your audience You sit in my lap with your legs crossed as I hold you by your shapely waist Tonight, you really outdid yourselves during this short but amazing moment I let that feeling sink in as we cuddle here in the night sweetly Only a doe like you could be capable of doing something that lovely It may have been just one dance, but to me, it was an unforgettable experience Seeing leporine beauty at its finest while hearing the sound of drums. Category:Stories inspired by 1,001 Nights Category:AU Fanfics Category:What if-scenarios Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Nick´s POV Category:WildeHopps stories Category:NickXJudy Category:Love poetry Category:Fanon stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Oneshots Category:Ara-Bunny Nights 2.0 continuity